Belleza interior
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien como yo? Soy fea... y eso nadie me lo puede negar... exceptó él, es un mentiroso! no le creo nada... aunque... es un mentiroso muy guapo... Que estoy diciendo! creo que pasar tanto rato con él me está contagiando.CAPI 5 ok
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He decidido en probar con un nuevo fic, pues espero que les guste, lo inventé en el momento que menos lo esperaba, ya que se me vino a la cabeza sin siquiera estar pensando en eso, no se preocupen si creen que no va atener fin, porque todas mis historias si van a tener un fin. Sé que el nombre no es muy creativo**, **pero créanme no tenía nada en la cabeza en esos momentos. Bueno, comenten respecto a este fic, chao.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos"**

_-"Si buscas algo, lo encuentras"_. He tenido esa idea muy clara desde mi infancia, yo en mi caso buscaba cual era la razón de mi existir, la belleza no es en lo físico, una persona por más atractiva que sea físicamente no es nada, sino lo es interiormente; cualquiera me preguntaría _"¿tú, diciendo eso?, ja, no me hagas reír"_ , esa es la misma respuesta que ya me han dado muchos, pero prefiero ignorarlas, después de todo, ellos no saben lo mucho que sufrí en un pasado, sin tener a nadie que me ayude cuando más necesitaba a una persona a mi alrededor. No entiendo porque quieren buscarme a una pareja de mi _clase_ , supuestamente yo soy uno de los chicos más apuestos de mi salón y por lógica también debería estar de novio con una chica preciosa, bella; haber si me decían eso en un pasado, cuando todo era distinto, en ese entonces todos se burlaban de mí, no tenía a nadie, ninguna sola persona me ayudó… a excepción de ella, ella me ofreció su apoyo cuando más necesitaba, dio la cara por mí y se enfrentó a todos aquellos que se reían de un simple chico como yo, ella me enseñó lo que es el _amor , _aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo cada momento. Ah se me olvidaba, mi nombre? Takeru Takaishi "chico más atractivo de su salón, rompe corazones" , que me digan lo que quieran, no me interesa, en mi infancia aprendí quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos. Bueno, en lo que estaba, recuerdo cada momento…

Flash Back…

En ese entonces, apenas tenía 8 años, la gente puede ser tan cruel cuando se lo propone, por más que mi hermano Matt siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba, el no estaba, cuando tenía horas de clase. A veces, lloraba para no ir al colegio, es que, ¿Qué sentido tiene ir, si es sólo para que se burlen de ti?, detestaba el colegio, tenía un solo amigo, pero para mi mala suerte, estábamos en salones distintos, él a diferencia de mí, era alguien atrevido, muy animado, mi mejor amigo, se trataba de Davis Motomiya, todo lo contrario a mí, éramos muy distintos, pero por esa misma razón éramos mejores amigos. Detestaba esos estúpidos anteojos o lentes como los quieran llamar, desde que tengo memoria, usaba unos brackets o esas cosas que usan en la boca, se me veía horrible, todos se burlaban de mí, Matt, cuando podía me defendía, pero no todo el día estaba acompañado de él, por lo que todos o casi todos se burlaban de mí, detestaba que hiciesen eso, detestaba mi vida, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Mamá, por favor no quiero ir…- dije yo, apunto de llorar, me encontraba en la entrada del colegio.

TK… ya falta poco para que acaben las clases.- dijo mi mamá intentando tranquilizarme.

Pero mamá… todos se burlan de mí, por favor.-

Te prometo, que luego nos iremos a vivir a Francia, ya compré nuestros pasaportes, pero por favor, termina este año.

¡Pues entonces vámonos ahora!- dije sujetándola fuertemente de su muñeca. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, separó mi mano de su brazo y se levantó.

Ya te falta poco, Le diré a la profesora que te cuide, ¿si?—yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, vi como ella se acercó a mi profesora, le habló, después las dos se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes Takeru, para eso estoy yo, para cuidarte.- me sonrió y me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el interior del colegio, me volteé a ver a mi mamá ella me despedía con una mano en alto, sonriéndome y repitiéndome _"cuídate" _, luego de eso, ya no pude seguir viéndola, habían cerrado la puerta principal. La profesora me soltó y caminaba detrás de ella, sin decir palabra alguna, después entramos al salón, bastó que me viesen para empezar nuevamente la rutina de todos los días.

Oh! Pequeño Takeru! Otra vez lloraste dónde tu mamá!- dijo una chica con dos colas altas- El bebé Takeru, seguramente si lloró! Ja,ja,ja!- había empezado a reírse de mí, y yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme.

Si! Takeru es un bebé!- dijo un chico empezando a reírse de mí, luego todos se voltearon a verme y empezaron a reírse, esta vez, no estaba ni Davis ni mi hermano para defenderme. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, hasta que escuché la particular voz de mi profesora.

¡Ya chicos! No molesten a Takeru- dijo la profesora gritando, todos pusieron cara de fastidio.- ¡después de todo, él no tiene la culpa de tener esa apariencia!¡Ja, ja,ja!- ella también había empezado a reírse de mi y todos los demás alumnos también, a excepción de una niña que me miraba con cara de preocupación y le murmuraba algo a su _amiga_ y su amiga la miraba mientras seguía riendo, le decía algo en voz baja, le metía unos suaves codazos en su brazo, luego su amiga me miraba y seguía riendo, mientras que esa niña me veía con tristeza y luego bajaba la mirada sin decir alguna palabra. No lo podía creer, todos menos esa niña, incluyendo a la profesora se reían de mí, si estuviesen en mi situación, sabrían como se sufre al ser el centro de las burlas, las niñas y los niños se reían de mí, otra vez tenía ganas de llorar, pero preferí no hacerlo, me fui silenciosamente a mi sitio sin hacer algún movimiento. Sentía la furtiva mirada de los demás, aún se estaban riendo de mi, pero preferí no tomarle importancia. El día transcurrió de la misma manera y así los siguientes, yo con las ganas de llorar y los demás, con su típica rutina de burlas hacia mí.

Ya era el último día de clases, el tiempo se había transcurrido, cada día un nuevo sufrimiento, mi mamá me había prometido, que el día de mañana muy temprano, tomaríamos el primera avión que me lleve a Francia, de alguna u otra manera me alegraba, me entristecía no porque dejaría a los de mis salón, sino porque dejaría aquí en Japón a mi hermano y a mi papá, pero creo que ir a vivir en un lugar distinto era la solución a todos mis problemas. Me despedí de mi mamá, prefiero no contarle como me trata mi profesora, después de todo ya me largo de aquí y ojala sea por siempre… Entré a mi salón y nuevamente todos se burlaban de mí, tenía que resistir un día más, sólo un día más.

Tuvimos clase de educación física, terminamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer y nos dieron tiempo libre, quería estar sólo, pero no fue como lo deseaba, Mayuki, la chica más popular del salón se me acercó con seis chicos más y entre ellas una chica y se pararon frente mío.

Oh vaya Takeru! No nos digas que ahora vas a salir corriendo como una niñita, y sólo porque nos viste! Ja,ja,ja,ja!- empezó a reírse Mayuki y los que estaban a su alrededor también, yo no hacía nada no tenía las fuerzas suficientes y mi impotencia me hacía dar ganas de llorar; de pronto una pelota de basketball me calló en la pierna, lo cual me hizo caer en el suelo, me lo habían tirado con mucha fuerza al parecer me la había tirado uno de los chicos que estaban allí. Nuevamente ellos al verme allí en el suelo, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Te dolió!.. Ups! Lo sentimos- dijo Mayuki riéndose, me dolía mucho la pierna, alzé la mirada y ví como otro chico agarraba otra pelota y estaba dispuesto a lanzármela.

Los odio!- dije con toda la furia que tenía en mi interior aún sin levantarme.

Pues esto te dolerá más!- escuche decir a esa chica que repugno. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero no sentí golpe alguno, hubo un silencio lo cual me sorprendió, fue allí cuando después de eso, escuché su voz, era ella, era la niña que no se reía de mí, aquella que me miraba con una expresión de tristeza y luego bajaba la mirada de la misma manera, tenía puesto una pañoleta color rosa claro en su cuello, llevaba un polo de mangas largas color blanco y encima un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color rosa más fuerte. La vi, estaba parada delante mío sujetando la pelota que me caería supuestamente a mí, la tenía bien sujetada a su ombligo, al parecer le dolió ya que su cara expresaba dolor. Yo la miraba sorprendido, no decía ninguna palabra. En cambio ella si dijo algo.

Ya basta! Ya me cansaron!- dijo ella separando el balón de su ombligo.

Quítate de nuestro camino, no estorbes- dijo esa chica, pensaba que ella se movería, pero no lo hizo.

No, no pienso hacerlo!- dijo ella aferrada a su idea, nunca antes había conocido una chica como ella, aparentaba ser alguien inocente, hoy me había demostrado todo lo contrario. Vi como se acercaba corriendo su _amiga _y le gritó.

¡Ya déjalo! Vámonos de acá!- dijo ella gritando.

No! No quiero!, pienso quedarme al lado de él!- dijo sin mirarme.

Si sigues acá juró que ya no te vuelvo a hablar!- dijo su _amiga _en tono amenazador, Mayuki sonrió ante lo que le había dicho su _amiga _. Ahora si pensaba que me dejaría.

No me importa, nunca me agradaste, tú sabes que me juntaba contigo por obligación! Sólo porque mi madre me lo pedía- dijo ella molesta.- Váyanse déjennos acá!

Todavía tienes tiempo de pedirnos perdón!- dijo Mayuki gritando

Pues toma tu tonto perdón.- la niña le tiró directamente la pelota en la cara.-

¡Cómo te atreves! – cerró sus manos formando un puño, pensé que empezaría a pelear, pero empezó a llorar, los que la rodeaban la miraron con extrañeza.- Que me ven soy humano- empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

Pues no lo pareces- no puedo creer que halla dicho esto, me levanté del suelo, la niña se volteó y me miró, luego me dirigió una sonrisa y nuevamente se volteó a ver a Mayuki. Mayuki se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, los demás fueron corriendo tras de ella. Observé a la niña, era muy bella, tenía su cabello color castaño corto y unos hermosos ojos color marrones claros, después dio un suspiro y dijo.

Al fin se fueron…- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Discúlpame por involucrarte en mi problema.- dije bajando la mirada.-

No, yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón por no tener la valentía de poder ayudarte.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Que estás diciendo, te hubieses visto a ti misma!- dije yo felicitándola.

¿De verdad? No exageres- dijo ella sonrojándose de la vergüenza mientras sonreía – Ya me estás haciendo creer que me parezco a mi hermano –me sonrió nuevamente.

¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿por qué no te burlaste de mí cuando tenías la oportunidad?- dije yo sin entender.

Pues… porque no le veo el sentido de burlarse de alguien como tú, para que burlarse de la apariencia, si eso no sirve para nada, _la belleza no es en lo físico, una persona por más atractiva que sea físicamente no es nada, sino lo es interiormente_. Luego de esto me vio y me sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien me decía eso, yo también le sonreí de la misma manera.

Aún tenemos tiempo libre antes que no vayamos , ¿podrías jugar conmigo?- yo asentí con la cabeza, agarró la pelota que tenía detrás suyo y me la tiró, yo la sujeté y se la tiré y así estuvimos jugando hasta que nos cansamos.

Me divertí mucho.- le dije sonriendo.

Que bien porque yo también me divertí.- me sonrió, su sonrisa de ella es única, la diferenciaría de las demás a simple vista, sus ojos expresabean también una luz única. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo se había pasado volando, mi hermano estaba parado a mi costado y se me quedo mirando.

Ya vámonos, sabes que tienes que alistar tus maletas.- ¡es cierto mañana me iría a Francia a vivir allí! Y justo ahora que había conocido a esta chica!

¿Tus maletas?- me dijo ella.

Si… me voy a vivir a Francia…- dije yo tristemente, la expresión de la cara de ella también cambió a una triste.

Cuídate…- dijo ella con la mirada baja- te extrañaré- esta última palabra me sorprendió.

Yo también! Pero sabes algo!- dije yo sacando fuerzas de mi interior.- Regresaré, vendré por ti! Tú y yo nos reencontraremos.

¿De verdad?- dijo ella feliz nuevamente- Prométeme que regresarás por mi!

Te lo prometo!.

Quiero vivir contigo toda mi vida, cuando vengas por mí, tú y yo seremos novios y luego nos casaremos.- dijo ella, pienso que es una exageración, pero que importa, viviría feliz al lado de ella toda mi vida.

Está bien.- le sonreí, luego sentí su cálido abrazo yo le correspondí ese tierno abrazo, luego se separó.

Regresa pronto,- me dijo sonriendo, se me había olvidado completamente que Matt estaba parado a mi lado escuchando toda la conversación, estaba completamente sorprendido.

Ya Matt, ya vámonos quiero regresar pronto.- le dije jalándolo de la mano, nos fuimos alejando y ella seguía allí parada con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de mi-, hoy había sido el día más feliz de mi corta vida. Vi como un chico más alto se acercaba a ella y luego se fueron los dos juntos, tenía el mismo tamaño que mi hermano, supongo que ese chico será su hermano mayor.

Luego ya nos fuimos a la casa y terminé de alistar mis maletas. Al fin mi vida tenía sentido. Regresaría por ella, ya tenía una meta que hacer en el futuro.

Fin del flashback…

Ahora tengo 13 años, dejé esos lentes y también esos brackets que tanto detestaba. Ahora todas las chicas se mueren por mí, o mejor dicho, se mueren por como me veo, por eso no quiero salir con ninguna de ellas. Yo sé con quien voy a tener mi primera cita, va a ser con esa chica que estuvo conmigo cuando necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, a ella no le importaba como te veías, ella me enseñó que lo que importa no es lo de afuera, sino lo de adentro, ella me hizo crecer. Yo la amo y pienso hacerlo toda mi vida, no se compara con las muchas chicas que hay acá, ella es distinta y espero volver a verla. Desde hace años que quiero regresar a Japón pero mi madre siempre me lo niega, no puedo creer que no le halla preguntado su nombre a esa dulce niña, espero reconocerla cuando la vea, si es que en algún momento nuevamente tengo la oportunidad de cruzarme con ella otra vez. Ahora todos los días me la pasó rogando a mi mamá para que regresemos a Japón, pero ella siempre me lo niega. Es cierto, es momento de rogarle nuevamente eso.- Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

Mamá por favor regresemos a Japón.- digo en tono de súplica.

Ya te he dicho que no, Takeru no insistas- me dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la olla.

He estado ahorrando, puedo irme sólo y….

No, tú no irás sólo a ningún lado.- dijo ella mientras seguía cocinando.

Ni siquiera al baño…- digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

No te hagas el tonto hijo!- dijo ella mirándome molesta.

Bueno, bueno… pero mamá, de verdad quiero regresar a Japón, tengo muchas cosas que hacer allá…-

¿Por qué no me dijiste eso hace 5 años cuando tenías 8?- dijo ella.

¡Te lo dije!- dije gritando.

Pero me lo dijiste cuando ya había comprado los boletos, además tú querías irte.-

Pero ahora quiero regresar!-

Lo siento… no tenemos lo necesario para regresar, la empresa donde trabajo está pasando por una crisis, al menos no regresaremos por un largo tiempo… disculpa- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Está bien… - me di la vuelta y me fui nuevamente a mi habitación, creo que seguiré ahorrando por toda mi vida…

P.O:V:S de Natsuko (la madre de T.K)

Era un nuevo día, me entristecía ver a mi hijo de esa manera, lo ví durmiendo en la cama y después me fui lo más rápido posible a mi trabajo. Si ojala pudiese viajar a Japón, si aunque sea se presentase una oportunidad! Creo que eso nunca va a pasar… Mejor me apuro que llegaré tarde.

Entré al gran edificio donde trabajo, vi cada rincón del lugar, la misma rutina de siempre, ojala esta gran empresa no estuviese en crisis… Me sorprendí al ver como mi amiga Michi se acercaba corriendo, es alguien muy alegre, creo que soy algo aburrida, tenemos la misma edad pero yo no sé como, hago creer a todos los demás que tengo muchos años más, soy algo aburrida creo… Michi se para delante de mí, llevaba puesta una bincha blanca, permitiendo que sus rubios cabellos más claros que los míos no estén en su cara, se encontraba con la respiración agitada, seguramente apenas me vió empezó a correr. Yo sólo le dije.

Hola, ¿Qué te sucede?- dije yo sonriendo.

A que no adivinas amiga!- puse cara de sorpresa ante lo que me dijo.- pero exijo una colaboración, te digo si…

No, ya te he dicho que a mi hijo no le gusta tu hija Michi.-siempre era lo mismo, Catalina, hija de Michi, tiene la misma edad que Takeru y a ella le gusta mi hijo pero… a él… no le gusta… yo no puedo hacer nada, la última vez que hablé con él sobre eso… aún me acuerdo perfectamente…

Flash Back…

Oye T.K… ¿podrías venir un rato?- dije yo cariñosamente, él se dio la vuelta y me dijo.

Si claro mamá, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonriéndome

¿No te gustaría tener una cita con…- no me dejo terminar lo que quería decirle, su expresión había cambiado.

No gracias.- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Pero Tk…- dije yo en modo de insistencia.

Fin del Flash Back…

Eso paso la última vez, también la otra vez paso algo similar.

Flash Back.,..

Takeru, ¿te acuerdas de la hija del presidente?- dije yo feliz

-Ah si!, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

¿No te gustaría salir …- otra vez no me dejo terminar y me dijo.

No gracias- su expresión había cambiado, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto.

Fin del Flash Back…

No obligaría a mi hijo a salir con alguien que no le guste, y si decide salir con alguien, espero que al menos sea una chica bonita, no alguien fea, aunque no creo que TK se fijé en una chica que sea fea. Catalina la hija de Michi, es alguien dotada de una gran belleza, hubiese sido bueno que a Tk le interese ella pero… ella no le interesa, Catalina me ha rogado para tener una cita con mi hijo pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

Discúlpame, tú ya sabes que a mi hijo no le gusta tú hija…- dije yo con tranquilidad.

Bueno…- puso cara de puchero.- ahora si! Lo que te quería decir es viajaremos a Japón!

¡¿De verdad?- dije yo aún sin creérmelo.

¡DE verdad! Aquí tengo los boletos! Nos vamos mañana en el primer vuelo- me dijo sonriente.

Que bien! Espera… dijiste ¿viajaremos?- dije yo dudosa con lo último que me dijo.

Si! Viajaremos yo, tu, tu hijo y mi hija- me dijo feliz. Michi al igual que yo, está divorciada de su esposo, al parecer era un borracho, ella se quedó con su única hija.- Trabajaremos desde ahora en un nueva empresa por allá, nos dieron un traslado!- tenemos el día de hoy libre, desde mañana empezará nuestro nuevo trabajo!

Que bien, es la mejor noticia que me has dado! Takeru se va a alegrar mucho al enterarse.- las dos salimos corriendo, luego cada una se fue a su respectiva casa. Entré corriendo a mi casa, pensaba que TK ya estaría despierto, pero no seguía completamente dormido. Corrí a su cama y lo desperté.

Takeru, TK,!- dije yo gritando.

Un rato más…- dijo abrazándose fuertemente de su almohada.

Takeru Takaishi, exijo que te levantes ahora mismo!- dije ya en tono de regaño.

…- él abrió sus ojos y me miró- es cierto, ¿no fuiste a trabajar?- yo negué con la cabeza, mientras hacía notar mi sonrisa.

Te tengo una buena noticia, hijo- él me miró con sorpresa.

Si es que conociste a otra hija de alguna de las señoras que conoces que yo le gusto y quiere tener una cita conmigo… créeme, ya no es una noticia.- dio un gran bostezo y quería tirarse nuevamente a la cama para seguir durmiendo.

No! Viajaremos a Japón!- dije yo alegremente, no cabe decir la gran sonrisa que TK tuvo en la cara.

¡¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo regresamos?- dijo muy feliz.

Mañana mismo-

¡Estupendo! Los milagros existen.- dijo sonriendo.- me pondré a alistar mis maletas y…- después me vio y me sonrió.- Mamá te adoro- me abrazó fuertemente, yo le correspondí el abrazo.- eh… podrías salir de mi habitación…- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras señalaba la salida.

Ahh.. está bien..- me retiré de su habitación y cerré la puerta.

Al fin nuevamente la veré!- escuché como gritó, dijo ¿la?. Debe ser parte de mi imaginación… debo haber escuchado mal… Es cierto! Yo también , tengo que alistar mis maletas! Me dirigía a mi habitación y mi estómago suena del hambre, aún no he tomado desayuno, a Tk se le habrá olvidado el desayuno? Me dirigía a la cocina y escucho como un estómago suena del hambre. TK sale de su habitación riendo nerviosamente.

Eh… tenemos algo que comer?- dijo aún riendo nervioso.

Ven, comeremos juntos…- el se acercó y nos fuimos juntos a tomar el desayuno, creo que tuvimos el desayuno más largo… mañana será un gran día! Conversamos de miles de cosas… él reía yo reía… me alegra verlo así, después de todo.. él y Matt son la razón de mi vida…

* * *

**Eh... que puedo decir... espero que les halla gustado, tanto como a mi, intentaré actualizar rápido. Por favor déjenme reviews! me animan a continuarlo.**

**Chau!**


	2. Más cerca

**Bueno, al parecer si les gustó, y se los agradezco mucho, YunaKairi26, saki-do me diste mucha risa con tú mensaje (muy graciosa eh ¬ ¬ y no va a tener 2 capítulos, yo suelo imaginarme historias largas) bueno, también agradezco a), Nallely-, amilkShake, Takerufang (como siempre, muchas gracias, también por mencionarme en Sangre, ya me leí tu actualización) , Dark-fallen-angel91 y aquellos que no los he mencionado pero leen esta historia. Bueno, los dejo, haber si les gusta, esta actualización. Dedico este capítulo a mis mejores amigos, sí ustedes, , Alejandra, Kevin, Carl y Borja. Bueno ahora, si, lean y comenten, se los agradeceré mucho. Chau!**

**Disclaimer (muchas gracias por recordármelo!, no me molestaste): lastimosamente los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, yo solamente uso los personajes para alegrarme y hacer interesante esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : "Más cerca"**

Me encuentro viendo por la ventana de mi lugar en el avión, puedo ver claramente mi reflejo; estoy seguro que esa chica que conocí en Japón se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme, ojala siga en el mismo colegio donde había estado cuando la conocí, ya quiero que lleguemos, aunque bueno… no creo que sea muy pronto ya que recién estamos en el avión y ni siquiera hemos despegado, como quisiera que ya lleguemos allá, pensar que pronto regresaré a vivir a Japón junto con mi hermano, papá, Davis y ella, me trae nostalgia, muchos recuerdos se me vienen a la mente, después de todo, también viví momentos maravillosos allá; después de reflexionarlo y cuando recién había venido acá a Francia, me di cuanta que me comporte como un cobarde, dejar tantas cosas maravillosas por un simple miedo… por esa misma razón, ahora regreso, está vez no huiré, me enfrentaré a todos los problemas que se me presenten, demostraré que he crecido.

Sigo viendo por la ventanilla de mi sitio, cuando de pronto, siento como una mano intenta entrelazarse con la mía, yo enseguida me separo de esa mano, dirijo mi mirada para ver de quien se trata, aunque creo que ya sé quién es.

-Catalina, ¿podrías regresar a tú sitio, por favor?- dije yo sin tomar mucha importancia.

-Este es mi nuevo sitio- intentó agarrarme nuevamente de la mano, pero nuevamente yo la alejé de la suya.-

-Catalina, por favor ¿po... – no me dejó terminar lo que quería decirle, se había levantado y estaba señalando por la ventanilla.

Mira! Vinieron a despedirnos!- dijo alegremente mientras veía por la ventana

Es cierto, son ellos!- dije yo también viendo por la ventana, eran mis amigos de aquí, de Francia; recuerdo que la primera vez que vine y me presenté, ellos no me trataron para nada mal, sólo me decían que era _diferente_, ellos fueron unos amigos geniales, viví muchas aventuras con ellos, pero ahora tengo que regresar, ellos saben muy bien porque.

Takeru! Cuídate, no te olvides de nosotros!- dijo uno de ellos, yo sonreí ante su comentario, todos me despedían muy felices, me alegraba haberlos conocido, definitivamente, una de las cosas más maravillosas que me hubiese pasado. Allí, parados se encuentran 10 de mis mejores amigos, todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara; empecé a darme cuenta como poco a poco el avión iba más alto, ¡al fin despegamos!, cuando ya no podía distinguir sus siluetas me separé de la ventanilla y nuevamente vi a Catalina, allí sentada a mi costado.

Catalina, ahora si, ¿podrías regresar a tú sitio?- le dije ya más serio.

Está bien….- mi madre y Michi, la madre de Catalina, se habían sentado más atrás, allí, supuestamente, también está el sitio de Catalina. Catalina se estaba sacando el cinturón de su asiento, pero una señorita que llevaba uniforme, se acercó.

Disculpen.- se refería a nosotros, cosa que me sorprende, era una chica joven que llevaba amarrado con un gran moño su cabello, yo la miraba sorprendido y no decía ninguna palabra, Catalina de la misma manera- una vez que el avión despega, los pasajeros tienen que permanecer sin moverse de sus sitios. Espero que no sea una molestia.

No, claro que no lo es!- dijo Catalina con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Luego, la chica me miró a mí como esperando mi respuesta.

Ahh… - doy un gran suspiro, creo que después de todo, Catalina logró su cometido.- no, no es ninguna molestia…- la chica siguió caminando… claro! Ella puede levantarse y nosotros no! Ay no... Catalina, nuevamente quiere agarrarse de mi mano, esto ya es el colmo; escucho unas murmuraciones… que provienen de detrás de nuestros asientos.

No te parece que él es la pareja perfecta de mi Catalina?...- escuché en un suspiro, me volteo y… ¡pero que rayos hacen mi madre y su amiga detrás nuestro! Estoy seguro que cuando despegó el avión, esos asientos se encontraban vacíos! ¿Es que acaso todo este avión está en mi contra?, creo que necesito descansar un poco, ya es muy tarde, dirijo mi mirada a Catalina, está completamente dormida… me alegraría mucho… ¡Si es que no estuviese dormida en mi hombro!, creo que ya estoy exagerando… mejor duermo, espero que cuando despierte, me encuentre en Japón, según sé yo, llegaré de madrugada; pronto estaré en Japón… mi mamá ya me matriculó en la misma escuela donde estaba antes en Japón, no quiero faltar en mi primer día de clases, Catalina también está en mi salón, para mi mala suerte; basta de tantas preocupaciones, ahora si dormiré un poco…

…. En Japón (ya saben con quién…)…..….

Una chica de cabello castaño, ya un poco largo, con unos hermosos ojos marrones, se encontraba echada en su cama; el sol, cada vez abarcaba más parte de su habitación, ella se tapaba la cara con su frazada, evitando el sol, ya al saber que no podía evitar que los rayos solares le cayesen en la cara, se sacó la frazada de la cara y prefirió levantarse…

- Oh… que sueño tengo…- vi la hora que era, era de madrugada, bueno, de todas maneras, tengo que acostumbrarme a levantarme más temprano, dentro de dos día, nuevamente habrían clases, no cabe decir que las detesto, no porque no me gusten las clases…, sino por mi hermano… apenas hay nuevamente clases, para con el balón de fútbol de un lado para otro, veo balones de fútbol, hasta donde no debería haber, prefiero no decir donde... Ya quiero ver a todos mis amigos, mis mejores amigas son Yolei, Sora y Mimi, lástima que la última mencionada se fue nuevamente de viaje… aunque bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada, se horrorizaría con mi nueva apariencia… no he visto a Yolei, ni a Sora desde que salimos de clases el año pasado, en ese entonces todavía no había cambiado para nada y con ese cambiado, me refiero a mi nuevo aspecto, en cambio ahora… Allí se encuentran mis nuevos anteojos, los cuales detesto mucho, sonrío frente al espejo… me veo horrible! Tenían que coincidir estos tontos anteojos con mis nuevos "brackets"?, no sé si los demás me seguirán hablando a pesar de mi nuevo aspecto… tal vez no… me entristezco al pensar que sea así, agarro mis anteojos que se encuentran frente mío y me los pongo… tendré que acostumbrarme, sigo mirándome en el espejo… es cierto! La imagen de ese pequeño niño se me vino a la cabeza, pero, él sólo era un pequeño niño… Me había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le hice… creo que fui algo exagerada, pero si en todo caso viene por mí… aunque no lo creo… diciéndome sobre la promesa que le hice… no dudaría en cumplir mi promesa. Me lo imagino todo, él un chico alto, con sus típicos anteojos y sus brackets al igual que yo, caminando los dos juntos agarrados de la manos… me suena muy romántico, ojala siga igual como la última vez que lo ví, que no haya cambiado nada en su actitud… aunque, no sé si mi papá esté de acuerdo con la relación que en estos momentos me imagino. Él es como cualquier padre, uno sobre protector, creo que ya estoy lo suficiente sobre protegida con mi hermano, se imaginan tener a dos personas que se preocupan más que tú en cada movimiento que haces? Nuca me ha molestado, pero no sabría que hacer cuando realmente llegué el momento de presentarle a mi _novio, _a mi primer novio, tengo la idea que va a ser, el mismo niño que conocí en un pasado, aquel que se fue a Francia… él me prometió que regresaría por mí y bueno… yo aún lo sigo esperando, además todavía no me gusta ningún chico… al menos!

Yo comprendo a mi papá y a mi hermano, ellos son mi única familia, porque… mi mamá falleció ya hace unos años… tal vez no la tenga aquí presente, a mi costado, como cualquier otra persona de mi edad. Pero yo siempre mantendré su recuerdo en mi corazón, a veces me entristezco mucho, a veces realmente la necesito a mi lado, me pongo a llorar de furia; sin darme cuenta envidio a aquellas personas que, teniendo aún al costado a su madre, no le hacen caso. Mi mamá… ella siempre fue muy amable y demostraba dulzura con cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca… Ella, a diferencia de mi padre cuando le conté sobre ese chico que viajo a Francia y sobre la promesa que le hice, no lo tomó mal a diferencia de mi padre, más bien me sonrió, y me dijo _"espero que seas muy feliz, hija" _, ella me dijo eso poco antes de su muerte; días después de mi noveno cumpleaños, ella me pronunció sus últimas palabras a mi hermano, a mi papá y a mí.

Flash Back….

Mi madre, se encontraba recostada en la cama, se había sacrificado por mí. Yo en un descuido, crucé la pista y justo en ese momento un auto pasaba por allí, en ese momento sentía que ya era mi fin, pero no, mi madre me empujó, evitando algún daño en mí y provocando un gran daño en ella. Me sentía culpable, una gran tristeza recorría todo mi cuerpo, sin contar la gran culpabilidad que sentía en mi interior. Estaba tirada en el suelo, el auto se había detenido y la persona que lo manejaba, salió del carro rápidamente, yo me encontraba tirada en el suelo, me levanté y fue grande mi sorpresa, al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de mi madre, allí, tirado en el suelo. Una ambulancia vino, unas personas bajaron rápidamente del auto de la ambulancia, ya la gente, empezaba a rodearnos; los médicos, cargaron en una camilla a mi mamá, corrí al lado de ella.

-Mamá, mamá!- gritaba ya llorando, los médicos me miraron sorprendidos. Uno de ellos me miró y me dijo algo.

-¿Tú eres la hija de está señora? Por favor acompáñanos.- no dije nada, sólo subí al carro, este avanzaba muy rápido, después bajamos , bajaron a mi mamá del auto y corrieron lo más rápido posible adonde le ayudarían, cuando llegamos a una habitación vacía, ellos entraron y me dijeron que espere afuera. Me sentía muy nerviosa, no podía mantenerme quieta, una señorita salió del interior de la habitación y yo corrí a donde estaba ella.

Señorita! Por favor dígame como está mi mamá.- dije llorando.

No te preocupes de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- me vio con tristeza- ¿podrías darme el número de tú casa?- Yo asentí y le empecé a decir cual era mi número telefónico, después regreso al interior de la habitación. Después de algunos minutos, vi como mi papá y mi hermano entraban desesperados a la sala. Yo me quedé viéndolos, después mi papá se dio cuenta de mi presencia y él y mi hermano corrieron hacia mí.

¡Kari!- escuché como mi padre gritaba. Yo me levanté y corrí hacia mi papá, lo abracé de la cintura y me puse a llorar.- Tranquila hija, no es tú culpa. Tú madre estará bien.- yo aún no dejaba de llorar.

Kari… tranquilízate.- dijo mi hermano, también con ganas de llorar. Me separé de mi papá y me quedé callada. Los tres nos sentamos y no pronunciábamos palabra alguna. Después de largo rato, la misma enfermera que había visto antes, salió. Los tres nos paramos y mi papá preguntó si podíamos ver a mi mamá, la enfermera asintió con la cabeza, después se puso a decirle algunas cosas a mi papá, pero no logré escucharlas ni yo, ni mi hermano, ya que nosotros entramos corriendo al pequeño cuarto. Ahí vi a mi mamá tirada en la cama, se nos quedó viendo, su mirada expresaba ternura, estaban sus ojos entre-abiertos; Tai y yo, lloramos y corrimos a abrazarla, los doctores que la rodeaban tenían una expresión seria en la cara; después mi papá entró también con esa misma expresión y se acercó a nosotros.

No tienen porque llorar, niños.- Tai y yo no hicimos caso y seguimos llorando.

Mamá sé que te vas a morir, por favor no nos dejes te necesitamos!- todos los que estábamos allí presentes no sorprendimos, incluyéndome, si era cierto lo que dice Tai… significa que…

Tai, yo siempre los voy a estar cuidando, tal vez mi cuerpo no esté presente, pero siempre los estaré acompañando.- a pesar de todo mi mamá no borró esa sonrisa en la cara, después de todo era cierto lo que decía Tai.

Mamá, todo es mi culpa.- puse mis manos sobre mi cara y me puse a llorar.

No… no… yo hice lo que cualquier madre hubiese echo por sus hijos, ven…- me tomó del brazo y me jaló a su costado, después de esto me abrazó fuertemente, yo también le abracé.- Kari, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.- hubo un silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Tai volvió a hablar.

Mamá, quien va ir cada vez que citen a mis padres por mi mal comportamiento en el colegio.- dijo Tai llorando.

Evita ser tan malcriado, o al menos no provoques tantos problemas…- mi mamá lo jaló hacia ella y también lo abrazó.

Amor… no voy a poder sólo con los niños… no nos dejes por favor…- dijo mi papá, mientras notaba como unas lágrimas amenazaban con mojar su rostro.

Si vas a poder, yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes, en sus corazones.- mi mamá le sonrió y después mi papá se le acercó y le dio un beso. Después mi mamá me vio a mi.

Mamá, tú me prometiste que conocerías al niño del cual te conté; también me dijiste que irías a mi boda con ese niño, mamá por favor no nos dejes.- dije yo llorando mientras la abrazaba.

Te voy a estar viendo desde el cielo hija, espero que seas muy feliz en el futuro.- mi mamá me seguía abrazando, pero después sentí, como sus brazos perdieron las fuerzas. Me separé de ella y la ví… ya se había muerto…

Fin del Flash Back…

Ese fue uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida, yo le prometí a mi mamá que sería feliz en el futuro y eso espero lograr. Por esa misma razón es que ahora mi papá y mi hermano me sobre- protegen en la casa, soy la única chica en mi hogar y no quieren que absolutamente nada me pase. Yo los comprendo, al principio superar la muerte de mi madre fue muy difícil, pero poco a poco, me he ido recuperando. Por eso, no sé que voy a hacer cuando tenga mi primer enamorado… Me aseguraré que no decepcioné ni a mi papá ni a mi hermano… espero…. Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, yo me cepillé rápidamente el cabello.

¡¿Quién es? – grité ..-

Kari soy yo.- era mi papá, yo sonreí y le dije que pasara.- Kari ya está listo tú desayuno, sales dentro de un rato, si?

Si papá- dije, pero después me entristecí al recordar que desde ahora tendría que usar estos anteojos y estos brackets.-

¿Qué te sucede, hija?- mi papá se había quedado mirándome.

Es que… papá, ¿tú crees que los demás me van a tratar como me trataban antes?, digo ¿a pesar de que desde ahora, use estos anteojos y estas cosas?

Pues si son tus verdaderos amigos, te van a tratar como siempre.- mi papá me sonrió con una sonrisa que expresaba confianza, yo también sonreí.

Tienes razón papá, no hay razón por que preocuparme.- dije yo sonriendo, después salí corriendo para tomar mi desayuno, tenía mucha hambre, si me demoraba más, seguro que Tai se lo devoraba todo.

Aproveché mis últimos días sin clase, los días se pasaron volando. Esta mañana tendría que asistir nuevamente al colegio, me ponía todavía un poco nerviosa al pensar que era lo que pensarían los demás ahora de mí, eso definitivamente me frustraba.

Con Takeru…

TK ya se encontraba en Japón, estaba matriculado en el mismo colegio de antes. El día anterior, él y su mamá se habían encargado de ordenar la casa. Todo se encontraba perfecto, habían avanzado muy rápido, pero no habían logrado terminar, el día de hoy terminarían todo lo que quedaba pendiente. Takeru también se había tomado el tiempo de ir a visitar a su hermano y a su papá, fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a Japón. Hoy era un nuevo día, él reloj del chico rubio de ojos azules, estaba sonando arduamente. Él rápidamente lo apagó y se levantó de su cama.

Al fin! Mi primer día de clases, me bañaré cuando regrese y, ahora, mejor me visto rápido.- después de vestirse, fue rápidamente al baño y se lavó la cara, se vio unos pocos segundos en el espejo y salió nuevamente en dirección a su cuarto. Ya cuando estaba listo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.- Muy buenos días mamá, buenos días Catalina, ¡¿Catalina?

Ah TK, ya te despertaste, Catalina dijo que te acompañaría al colegio, después de todo, están en el mismo salón ¿no?- dijo su mamá mientras ponía una taza sobre la mesa.- Siéntate, toma rápido tú desayuno, o sino, llegarás tarde.

Está bien.- dijo TK en un suspiro de molestia. Catalina y su mamá no dejaban de hablar, mientras que él tomaba silenciosamente su desayuno, hasta que terminó, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su mamá.- Mamá ya me voy- me acerqué y la abracé, me paré al lado de la puerta esperando a _Catalina _, creo que esa chica está obsesionada conmigo no? Venir a mi casa?, Catalina y mi mamá se estaban despidiendo, al parecer se llevan bien, también al parecer era una GRAN DESPEDIDA porque no dejaban de hablar; dirigí mi mirada al reloj, todavía era muy temprano, pero quería llegar puntual en mi primer día, incluso preferiría esperar a que abran la gran puerta… Catalina aún no terminaba de despedirse… ya me cansé de esperarla, todas las chicas son así? Espero que la niña por la cual vengo a este colegio no sea así… Volviendo con Catalina, que pasa si me salgo corriendo? Digo ¿estaría siendo obligada para salir detrás de mi no? Al parecer nunca van a terminar esa despedida, vi hacia fuera, después las vi a ellas; Catalina se dio cuenta que la miraba, y me miró confundida, después una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi cara y salí corriendo. Escuché como Catalina corría detrás de mí. Mi plan había funcionado.

Takeru, espérame!- escuché como gritaba, yo seguía corriendo, no pensaba detenerme. El colegio! El colegio no quedaba muy lejos de mi nueva casa, de hecho me convenía ponerme en este colegio; entré corriendo, tenía que encontrar un escondite… al menos por ahora… Muchas personas se me quedaron mirando, otra vez… acaso aquí también las chicas me acosarían! Sentí como un brazo se sujetaba del mío, después otro y otro! Estaba rodeado, no podía seguir corriendo, no sabía como escaparía de esto, en mi otro colegio siempre paraba oculto… lastimosamente era mi única manera de sobrevivir… Sentí como una mano estaba que me tocaba la cara, ni que fuera una estrella! Seguramente todas estas chicas también se burlaron de mi en un pasado. Pensé que moriría en los brazos de estas chicas, pero se me había olvidado que Catalina corría detrás de mí, no sé que expresión habrá puesto al verme acorralado entre tantas chicas, la cosa, es que se tiró encima de ellas y se puso a pelear por mi? Si lo sé, por mi. A veces las chicas pueden ser tan raritas, creo que es un decir, nunca comprenderé a las chicas. Logré escaparme apenas, y salí corriendo, por suerte ellas no se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Al primer lugar que fui, fue un lugar donde ellas jamás podrán verme, el lugar más seguro para cualquier chico, que se siente acosado, "el baño de varones", entré corriendo y apenas entré al baño me deje caer cansado en el suelo; me encontraba agitado, había un gran silencio, alcé mi mirada y me sorprendí al ver el color de baño… ¿rosa? Ay no me equivoqué de baño! Unas chicas se me quedaron mirando y una le dijo a la otra sonriendo.

Oye… no te parece que este chico es guapo?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, otra vez empezó mi persecución. ¡Donde rayos está el baño de chicos!

Baño, baño, baño!- gritaba mientras corría, las chicas me seguían persiguiendo, hasta que sentí, como una mano me jaló hacia una habitación; me sorprendí mucho y vi a mi héroe, lo sé suena algo cursi, pero al menos por ahora era mi salvador. Al verlo me sorprendí, esa cara ya la había visto antes…

Te envidio a ti las chicas te persiguen.- dijo él mientras me miraba- Me debes una, ahora tendrás que darme tu secreto para conquistar a las chicas! Dime como tengo que vestirme.- me observó de pies a cabeza, yo lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna, se parecía mucho a…- Bueno me presento me llamó Davis Motomiya.- dijo mientras sonreía confiadamente y estiraba su mano, esperando que yo se la estreche. DE todos tenía que cruzarme con él… Fabuloso!.

Davis!- dije mientras lo abrazaba, él me miro de manera extraña.-

Ehhhhhh no te me pegues mucho.- dijo mientras me veía nuevamente de manera extraña.

¿No te acuerdas de mí?- dije yo sonriendo

Ah si, tú eres el de la televisión, no?- me dijo mientras sacaba su celular para mostrarme un video.

¿Televisión? Yo no he trabajado en ningún programa- dije sorprendido, Davis puso un video con el título _"Chicos guapos desde Francia" _, yo no entendía nada, acaso me filmaron mientras no veía? Quise escuchar muy bien lo que decía en el video, tal vez, ese videito sea la razón de mi persecución…

"_Bueno, después del último video que les mostré de uno de los chicos más guapos de Francia, sé que en estos momentos se mueren por salir con él, pero discúlpenme por decirles esto, chicas… lastimosamente tiene novia. Que bueno que no se dio cuenta que lo observábamos verdad? Bueno y ahora! Uno de los chicos más guapos! De echo él me gusta, pero que ni se les ocurra acercársele o sino se la verán conmigo! Él si no está saliendo con nadie… y lastimosamente siempre me rechaza pero yo lograré conquistarlo! _– me quedé sorprendido con lo que ví, la que hablaba y se mostraba en el video era Catalina! Ella es la razón de todos mis problemas, otra vez creo que Catalina está obsesionada conmigo. No sabía que llevaba una cámara consigo, me había estado grabando cuando me había quedado dormido en el avión. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella!, continúe observando el video…- _bueno, chicas creo que eso es todo por ahora, pronto estamos viajando a Japón, allí continuaré este video. Ah, por cierto este guapísimo chico que les mostré en el video se llama Takeru Takaishi y quien les habla es Catalina. Hasta luego!_

¡¿Dijo Takeru Takaishi?- dijo él observándome.- no puede ser… eres tú?- yo asentí con la cabeza, él me abrazó de saludo.- TK has cambiado mucho, que paso con tus anteojos y brackets?

Pues ya los dejé, ya no los necesito.- dije mientras sonreía.

No pareces tú! Con razón las chicas te persiguen!- me dijo mientras reía.- ¿Cómo hiciste para que te pongan en ese video? Ese video es la última moda en el mundo femenino, creo que presenten un nuevo video cada día.

Yo no quise aparecer en ese video.- Davis me miró con cara de sorpresa.- fue Catalina, me filmó sin que yo fuera consciente.- dije con una expresión seria en la cara.

¿La chica que conduce el video? ¡Pero que estás diciendo Takeru, esa chica es muy bella! Deberías aprovechar!

Pues ella ni me hablaba cuando usaba los anteojos y brackets.- dije yo serio.- no pienso salir con una chica que sólo se fije en lo físico.

Te digo algo? Acaso existe una chica que no se fije en eso?- me miró esperando seguramente que no le responda.

Si, existe una persona.- dije sonriendo, él me miro sin entender.- la chica que vengo a buscar es distinta a todas ellas; ella me apoyo y estuvo conmigo cuando tenía esa antigua apariencia. Davis ya no quiero hablar sobre este tema, si?- luego escuchamos como el director de este colegio dio un aviso.

" _Alumnos, me he enterado que hay una estrella muy conocida entre las chicas.- _Davis me miró sonriendo.- _les informo que a la primera chica que vea corriendo tras alguien en mi colegio… será citada y va a tener serios problemas… ¡mantengamos la tranquilidad en este colegio! Eso es todo._

Valla Takeru, eres muy popular y eso que es tú primer día!- me dijo riendo.

Bueno, al menos ya me salvé de las chicas.- dije ya más aliviado.- te parece si vamos a nuestro salón? En qué sección estás?

En la B y tú?-

También! Ahora si, vamos a nuestro salón.- los dos salimos y nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que habíamos echo durante todo este tiempo, creo que después de todo Davis sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

Con Kari….

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, con anteojos, salía corriendo de su casa. Llevaba una chalina roja envolviendo todo su cuello y un sombreo blanco, también llevaba una chompa rosada, un poco grande y sus pantalones. Ella estaba corriendo y de rato en rato, le daba un vistazo a su reloj. Cuando logró distinguir su colegio, se detuvo y dio un suspiro.

Al fin… pensé que llegaría tarde…- dije mientras caminaba con más tranquilidad, seguí caminando y ví como Yolei, se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta observando de un lado para otro. Me apresuré en llegar para poder hablar con ella. Muchas personas se me quedaban mirando, me daba un poco de vergüenza. Me acerqué donde Yolei y le puse mi mano en su hombro.- "Yolei!"- dije yo sonriendo, ella se volteó a verme y me miró con cara confundida.

Disculpa…¿Te conozco?- me dijo observándome a los ojos, después su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.- ¿Kari?

Si, soy yo.- le dije sonriendo.

¿Usas brackets?- me dijo sorprendida.

Si… y también anteojos.- dije yo un poco triste.-

Has cambiado drásticamente!- me dijo aún sorprendida.-

Lo sé… ahora soy fea verdad? Creo que los demás se van a burlar de mí…- dije yo triste.

Que ni se les ocurra molestarte! No se los voy a permitir!- me dijo casi gritando, yo la vi sorprendida y luego, ella me sonrió.- "Para que están las amigas."- se me acercó y me abrazó.- "te extrañé mucho Kari!"

Yo también Yolei.- le dije sonriendo mientras entrábamos las dos al interior del colegio, sentía las miradas de los demás en mí, pero estando con Yolei no les tomaba importancia.

¿Sabes cuáles son las últimas noticias?- me dijo sonriendo, yo negué con la cabeza, logré distinguir una gran multitud de alumnos, habrían como unos… diez alumnos detenidos, mejor digo alumnas, yo y Yolei seguíamos caminando, al lado de esa multitud.- ¡Hay un estrella del programa _Chicos guapos_ !

Tú programa preferido verdad?- dije yo con la expresión seria.- Yolei, ya te he dicho que a mi no me gusta ese programa, sólo hacen resaltar la apariencia de las personas, sólo se fijan en lo físico y no en lo interior… - Yolei, me detuvo, ahora estábamos detrás de toda las chicas.

P.O.V.S de Takeru

- …- Davis y yo seguíamos conversando de mil cosas, estábamos caminando por el pasillo del colegio, cuando de repente muchas chicas nos rodearon, Davis se encontraba feliz… pero yo no, había una multitud de chicas a nuestro alrededor pidiéndome autógrafos, sólo por un video!, yo intentaba tranquilizarlas, pero no cedían; fue allí cuando escuché una voz en particular…- " _Yolei, ya te he dicho que a mi no me gusta ese programa, sólo hacen resaltar la apariencia de las personas, sólo se fijan en lo físico y no en lo interior…" .-_ Esa frase! Se parece mucho a la que me dijo la niña que me ayudó hace años! Miré desesperadamente para ver de quien se trataba, pero una de las chicas que me rodeaban gritó "_¡Chicas el director!" _, todas corrieron y se empujaban unas a las otras, era obvio que no pude ver quien era la que había dicho eso. Me iba aquedar inmóvil allí, pero Davis me jaló del brazo y me dijo que nosotros también teníamos que correr porque sino, nos meteríamos en muchos problemas, tal y como me lo dijo Davis corrimos lo más lejos posible… ¡y pensar que tal vez la chica que busco se encontraba cerca! Las voces eran muy parecidas!, creo que tendré que seguir en su búsqueda…

P.O.V.S de Kari

Yolei, ya te he dicho que a mi no me gusta ese programa, sólo hacen resaltar la apariencia de las personas, sólo se fijan en lo físico y no en lo interior… - Yolei, me detuvo, ahora estábamos detrás de toda las chicas. Una de ellas dio un gran grito y todas salieron corriendo, fui empujada al igual que Yolei por las demás chicas, me quería quedar parada, pero Yolei, después me dijo que el director venía en camino y que teníamos que huir, yo acepté y las dos nos fuimos corriendo.

Uff… - dijo en un suspiro deteniéndose.- de la que nos salvamos, verdad Kari?

Y pensar que hemos huído por culpa de ese chico famoso.- dije un poco molesta.- seguramente, ni siquiera es guapo!

¿Qué? ¡Pero que estás diciendo, es guapísimo!- dijo ella muy convencida.- ¡Por eso tienes que luchas por él!, a mi sólo me interesa Ken.

¿Qué?- yo me sonrojé por lo último que dijo Yolei.- Yolei pero que estás diciendo?- dije aún con toda la cara roja.

¡Ja, te sonrojaste!- dijo ella riéndose de mí, después su expresión cambio a una sorprendida y miraba detrás de mío.- ¡Mira, es el chico famoso, el de cabello rubio, al parecer también corrieron del director, es tú oportunidad!- yo me volteé sorprendida, dos chicos se encontraban agitados al igual que nosotras, yo miraba al de cabello rubio que se encontraba agachado, mirando hacia el suelo, me hizo recordar a alguien que he visto antes… Lo que no sabía era que él se percataría de que lo estaba mirando, él alzó su cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color azúl… era muy guapo… tenía su mirada fija en mí! Sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sólo bastó que él me mirase, sentí como mi cara empezaba a tornar un color rojo intenso, es la primera vez que me pasa esto! Sentía también como temblaba tímidamente, me moría de vergüenza, no podía soportar esta situación! Sin pensarlo tomé del brazo a Yolei y la jalé lo más rápido posible, estaba corriendo, no sé porque hice eso… realmente me sentía nerviosa! Nos alejamos de ellos dos…hasta que Yolei me jaló del brazo y me detuvo.

Kari, ¿de qué estamos huyendo?- me dijo un poco molesta, yo no sabía que responderle, sólo junté mis dos dedos índices y recordé la mirada de ese chico fija en mí.

Es que… e-ese chi-co me-me estaba mirando…- dije yo muy apenada.

¡Por eso te saliste corriendo!- dijo exaltada ella.- ¡No habría sentido que salgas corriendo, a menos que él te…- Yolei me miró y luego sonrió.- Kari… no puede ser!- esta vez se encontraba alegre- ¡¿Acaso te gusta Takeru? ¡

No! Claro que no!- dije aún con la cara sonrojada.- Sólo me dio nervios que él me viese!- Yolei seguía sonriendo, al parecer no me creía.

No te preocupes Kari… yo te ayudaré.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.- yo la ví aún sonrojada, el timbre tocó, eso significaba que ya empezarían las clases.- Vamos! Te acompaño a tú salón .- empezamos a caminar, luego nos pusimos a hablar de varias cosas; hasta que llegamos al salón, Yolei se detuvo y me miró.- suertee!- me dijo alegremente.- mi salón es al lado, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en buscarme. Yo vi el interior del salón…. ¡NO PUEDE SER! Agarre rápidamente del brazo a Yolei, ella se volteó.- "¿Qué pasa Kari?"-

El chico famoso… está en mi salón…- dije yo avergonzada, ella sonrió.

Pues entonces… ¡Doblemente suerte!- me agarró de los dos brazos y me empujó al interior del aula.

¡Yolei!- me volteé rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde… ella se había ido corriendo y él chico famoso que se llama Takeru, nuevamente me estaba observando, nuevamente me sonrojé y después él siguió hablando con su amigo, yo me dirigí al último sitio que estaba vacío, al extremo de Takeru. Todos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos sitios, no tenía compañero a mi costado. Luego el profesor entró y empezó su clase, no podía dejar de verlo! Me era imposible! Que me está pasando!

Señorita Yagami?- dijo el profesor un poco dudoso, yo asentí con la cabeza.- Por favor deje de distraerse con no sé que.- yo baje la mirada, era cierto me encontraba distraída…- Y ustedes joven Motomiya y joven Takaishi ¿cierto?- él asintió- dejen de conversar! Han estado conversando desde que ingresé al aula, uno de los dos se va a tener que cambiar de sitio!- los dos se quedaron callados y se sorprendieron.- "¡Tú!"- dijo el profesor señalando a Takeru.- ¡Cámbiate de sitio al lado de la señorita Yagami! -Dijo señalando el sitio que se encontraba vacío a mi costado, ay no! Me voy a poner nerviosa.

No profesor!- gritó el amigo de Takeru… creo que se llama Davis - ¡Cámbieme a mi!

¡He dicho que el joven Takeru! – dijo señalando nuevamente a Takeru.

No te preocupes Davis, luego nos vemos. No se moleste más profesor ya me cambio de sitio.- él agarró su mochila y se dirigía hacia donde esta yo… ¡Que vergüenza! Intenté ocultar mi cara detrás del cuaderno. Sinceramente no sé que pasará en el resto del día…

Continuará…

* * *

**- Creo que exageré un poco verdad? Lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Por favor dejen sus reviews, me animan a continuar esta historia. Intentaré actualizar más rápido. Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que les dije que intentaría actualizar rápido pero… la flojera se apoderó de mí, como decírselos… uhmmm, cuando te animas a continuar la historia, no puedes y cuando tienes tiempo de actualizar no tienes ganas, eso es lo que me pasa a mi, suerte que hoy si tengo ganas! Gomen, gomen no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto… llegué a extrañar esta historia. Bueno gracias por sus reviews, tan buenos como siempre, me animan! Bueno, gracias a ti también Yunakairi26, gracias por mostrarme tu apoyo en el tiempo que me encontraba super desanimada. Arigato! Ahora si, sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, viva Digimon!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: " Mi corazón embobado"**

_No profesor!- gritó el amigo de Takeru… creo que se llama Davis - ¡Cámbieme a mi!_

_¡He dicho que el joven Takeru! – dijo señalando nuevamente a Takeru._

_No te preocupes Davis, luego nos vemos. No se moleste más profesor ya me cambio de sitio.- él agarró su mochila y se dirigía hacia donde esta yo… ¡Que vergüenza! Intenté ocultar mi cara detrás del cuaderno. Sinceramente no sé que pasará en el resto del día…_

No podía permitir que él viese el gran sonrojo de mi cara, por lo que opté en aferrar más cerca el cuaderno hacia mi cara. Mis manos se encontraban temblando, sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente, lo que me estaba pasando en estos momentos era desesperante; era como si en estos momentos no escuchaba ni viera nada, claro, de todas formas no veía nada porque tenía el cuaderno frente mío. Logré escuchar no sé como el ruido que provenía de mi costado, eso significaba que Takeru ya se había sentado a MI lado. Pero quien demonios estaría tan quieta con un chico tan bello a su costado, con un chico tan guapo, con un chico tan… perfecto, como describir lo que sentía en este momento.

- Hola me llamo Takeru, pero me dicen TK, ¿tú como te llamas?- él me dijo con una voz baja, yo no le respondí,, era como si tuviese un gran nudo en mi garganta.- ¿Sabes? Yo no muerdo.- escuché como se reía ligeramente. Luego dejó de hablarme.

Yo seguía atrapada en el mundo de mis sueños hasta que sentí como una cálida mano me tomó ligeramente del brazo, como intentando llamar mi atención; aparté lentamente el cuaderno de mi cara…

¡Señorita le estoy hablando!- el profesor me veía directamente con una expresión muy molesta en la cara, es extraño… él nunca me mira asi, ¿por qué será?- ¡Si sigue así va a terminar siendo como su hermano!- yo seguí inmóvil sin hacer ningún movimiento, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, me di cuenta de que nuevamente la mano que se encontraba sujetando mi brazo me sacudió suavemente, mi cara tomó un rojo intenso, Takeru se encontraba sujetándome.

Levántate…- me dijo él en un susurro.

¡Señorita Yagami!- un fuerte grito se escuchó, el profesor se encontraba mirándome. Yo enseguida me levanté torpemente, tiré mi cartuchera al suelo y temblaba aún de los nervios, ay no!

Yo, yo no estaba distraída por Takeru!- un gran sonrojo se apoderó en mi, que rayos acababa de decir! ¡Estar enamorada es tan difícil! Takeru ya no se encontraba sujetando de mi brazo, recostó su cabeza sobre su carpeta y dio un gran suspiro como de cansancio, era lógico que luego de esto, se escucharan varias carcajadas, todo el salón se estaba riendo de la "escenita" que había provocado. Para empeorar el momento, sin darme cuenta pensé en voz alta- ¡Ay, por que estoy tan nerviosa!- rápidamente con mis manos tapé mi cara de la vergüenza. Al parecer lo único que había escuchado el profesor era – "Yo no estaba distraída por Takeru".

Así que el joven Takaishi la está distrayendo…- el profesor cruzó sus brazos y esta vez miraba a Takeru.- ¡Tú, fuera de mi clase, no dejas de distraerte!- como antes lo había hecho señaló a Takeru. Él se levantó rápidamente para defenderse.

Pero, pero profesor, ¡no le estaba hablando!- él se encontraba reclamándole, aunque, en verdad no me estaba hablando, creo que el profesor confundió mis palabras, que halla dicho que "Takeru me estaba distrayendo" no significaba que me estuviese hablando, de hecho, yo misma me distraía por él, realmente Takeru no tenía la culpa de nadie.- Bueno, no tanto…

¡He dicho que afuera!- señaló hacia la puerta molesto. Takeru dio un suspiro, al parecer de molestia, dejó su cuaderno abierto y se retiró del salón. El profesor continúo con su clase. Pero que tonta he sido, ahora definitivamente había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanza que pude haber tenido con él, por mi culpa había sido botado del salón… El resto de la clase estuvo completamente aburrido, yo me encontraba apoyada en uno de mis brazos, por más que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él… Al fin tocó el timbre de refrigerio, salí del salón, Takeru se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de afuera, yo me le quedé mirando por un momento y extrañamente él se acercó a mi.

Discúlpame por haberte distraído.- se rascó suavemente su rubia cabellera.- No fue mi intención ponerte nerviosa. Creo que lo mejor será que no nos hablemos…- yo bajé la mirada tristemente, no fue mi intención que ocurriese eso. Pensaba que él ya se había ido, pero sentí su mirada en mi y alcé la mirada, pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, enseguida él sacudió rápidamente su cabeza como intentando despertar de un trance…- Eh… discúlpame, es que tu cara se me hizo algo familiar, eh.. si… bueno… ya me voy.- se dio rápidamente la vuelta, acaso estaba huyendo de mi?

**POVS de Takeru (Pensamientos de Takeru)**

Maldición, como se me pasó por la cabeza que ella es… ella… pero que estoy pensando! Pero… su mirada de tristeza me hizo recordar mucho a la expresión que puso ella la última vez que la ví, esa linda niña por lo que he sido capaz de venir a Japón…

Flash Back.

_Si… me voy a vivir a Francia…- dije yo tristemente, la expresión de la cara de ella también cambió a una triste._

_Cuídate…- dijo ella con la mirada baja- te extrañaré- esta última palabra me sorprendió._

_Yo también! Pero sabes algo!- dije yo sacando fuerzas de mi interior.- Regresaré, vendré por ti! Tú y yo nos reencontraremos._

_¿De verdad?- dijo ella feliz nuevamente- Prométeme que regresarás por mi!_

_Te lo prometo!._

Fin del Flash Back…

No pude evitar recordar ese día… esa mirada que puso la chica que se sentaba a mi costado, esa expresión de tristeza, que aún no sé del por que se habrá originado, se parecía mucho a la de aquella niña… que extraño, por unos momentos pensé que al fin la había encontrado, debo admitirlo, me puse nervioso, creo que quedé ridículo frente a ella… Necesito averiguar más sobre ella, creo que después de todo, intentaré volver a hablarle, no creo que me halla puesto asi por cualquier cosa, todo esto me parece tan extraño… su repentina tristeza y nerviosismo… mis nervios… bueno, no sé que pensar en estos momentos. Veo como Davis y otros chicos se encuentran jugando basketball, ese deporte me encanta. Davis al darse cuenta de que los estoy observando, eso creo, alza su mano y grita.

Hey! Takeru. ¿No quieres jugar? – me dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa. ¡Claro que quiero! Creo que necesito desahogarme un poco.

Claro, esperen un momento, voy a cambiarme, ya regreso.- en mi colegio cada vez que los alumnos van a jugar algún deporte, tenemos que cambiarnos. Fui corriendo a donde está mi casillero y saqué la ropa que se usa. Fui al vestidor y me cambié rápidamente, me moría de ganas de jugar, hace tiempo que no juego basketball. Ya después de un rato, logro ver que los chicos se encuentran sentados, al verme todos me rodean y conversamos unas cuantas cosas, formas dos equipos, al parecer a todos les encanta tanto el basket como a mi, a excepción de Davis, al parecer, él prefiere el fútbol. Ya luego, empezamos a jugar, jugamos en la cancha más simple, una que se encuentra en medio del patio. Yuko, uno de los jugadores que está en mi equipo me pasa la pelota, dejándome el tiro de anotación a mi, estaba a punto de tirarla pero… me caí por culpa de Davis, según él fue por "casualidad" pero no le creo, ese no es el punto, Yuko me ofreció su mano para levantarme y enseguida m levanté, el balón de basket había salido volando, temía que la pelota le callese a alguien la cabeza, eso contando que el balón es muy duro, precisamente por ser de basketball.

**FIN POVS de Takeru**

Después de que vi como se alejaba corriendo, continúe caminando sin un destino fijo cabizbaja, aunque… me pareció muy extraño como se comportó justo antes de irse… me pareció muy extraño viniendo de él, creo que vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero ese no es el punto… su mirada tan profunda, hasta hora no había tenido la oportunidad de ver tan de cerca sus ojos… claro que son preciosos pero… se me hace como si ya los hubiese visto antes… claro! Ese niño que conocí hace tiempo, me debo de estar confundiendo. Veo como Yolei se acerca corriendo hacia mi y me sujeta fuertemente del brazo, sin decirme nada me lleva jalando cerca de la cancha de basketball, no entendía muy bien lo que quería hasta que me di cuenta de que Takeru estaba jugando en ese equipo, me sonrojé y dirigí una mirada asesina a Yolei, ella sólo me sonrió.

-Y! ahora si, cuéntame todo con detalles.- dijo Yolei con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Ahh? De que hablas- le dije yo aún sin entender, nos detuvimos.

- No te hagas, ¡te hablaste con Takeru!- me dijo súper emocionada, esas palabras hicieron que me ruborizara.

- Ehh… fui un desastre Yolei… por mi culpa botaron a Takeru del salón…- miré hacia el suelo con una expresión seria en la cara, después alcé la mirada para ver como mi Takeru jugaba… ¿qué? Dije "mi" no puede ser, ¿qué me está pasando?

-Tranquila… ya vas a ver que todo se solucionará…- Yolei con una leve sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro, yo la miré y le sonreí.- La próxima vez que tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con Takeru, verás que todo se solucionará.

-Eh… pues… no creo que pueda…- dije con un sonrojo en la cara.-

-¡¿Por qué?-

-Porque me muero de la vergüenza cuando estoy con él…- sin darme cuenta estaba uniendo mis dos dedos índices de la vergüenza, miraba hacia el suelo y no hacía nada más de eso. Yolei me agarró fuertemente de las manos y me obligó a mirarla.

- Mira Kari, si sigues así no vas a logar nada ¡¿OK?- por la mirada de Yolei se notaba que hablaba muy en serio, o asentí levemente con la cabeza. Yolei suspiró…- Bueno, espérame un rato aquí.

- ¿No puedo acompañarte?-

- No, tal vez Takeru se dé cuenta de que estás aquí. Bueno, luego regreso. – Yolei sonrió, sólo a Yolei se le ocurrirían cosas así, me sonrojé, y cuando quise volver a ver a Yolei, ella ya se había ido, no creía que Takeru se percate de mi presencia pero me mantuve allí parada esperando a Yolei… cuando de pronto un repentino grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.-

- Hey ¡cuidado!- dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona que estaba gritando, era Takeru, tal vez Yolei tenía razón, Takeru se perca… Por que todo el mundo me da vueltas. Auch… mis ojos se cierran…

Ya era demasiado tarde, el balón que había tirado Takeru por casualidad, había caído directamente en la cabeza de Kari, provocando que el fuerte golpe haga que se desmaye. Takeru se arrodilló a su costado y levantó su cabeza levemente, sus anteojos se le habían caído, Takeru, pudo apreciar por un momento a la chica y no le quitaba su mirada de encima. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, no se había percatado que ella era muy bonita.

Oye, ¿estás bien?...- Takeru miraba con preocupación a Hikari, puso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.- Takeru que haces!- se regañó a si mismo, algo en ella lo atraía.- Oye, por favor no me preocupes. Despierta. Despierta.- Takeru la sacudía , al ver que ella no respondía, la cargó en sus brazos…

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado, tal vez no fue muy largo, pero otra vez me ha dado sueño, encima que mañana tengo una aburrida reunión en mi cole… Bueno, espero reviews, si? Porfa, me animan realmente, me fascina leer cada uno de sus comentarios. Chau! **


	4. A solas

**Capítulo 4: "A solas"**

Ella no podía continuar así por mucho tiempo, tenía que llevarla cuanto antes a una posta médica, verla en ese estado inconsciente hacía despertar en él una gran preocupación… y eso era extraño, se preocupaba por ella como si se tratase de alguien muy especial para él, como si ella fuera alguien a la que él ya había conocido… pero no era así, la había conocido por primera vez ese día y así debía ser; después de todo, no había viajado a Japón para tener nuevas aventuras con chicas a las cuales no conocía y para colmo, lo habían tratado mal en su niñez, lo habían hecho sufrir y a sus pocos años de edad lo hicieron sentir la persona más patética del mundo, la más ridícula… es por eso que no se había interesado en ninguna de sus fan-girls , no se había interesado en ninguna de ellas porque solo la amaba a _ella, _a la única que lo ayudó; y eso no cambiaría a partir de hoy, todas sus metas no cambiarían solo por aquella chica que ahora tenía en brazos, no se lo perdonaría, _ella _no se lo perdonaría. Aunque de todas formas, tenía que llevarla cuanto antes a enfermería, para así poder reflexionar todo aquello que siente y no volver a cometer el error que ahora estaba a punto de cometer: "_Enamorarse de otra que no es ella" _. Ahora ya no era el centro de burlas, de hecho era el centro de atención por parte del sexo femenino, según dijo Davis, no sabía si mirar eso como algo bueno, o malo. Bueno porque…uhm.., creo que no hay lado bueno; malo… porque atraía miradas fulminantes por parte de sus compañeros de salón y no necesariamente miradas bondadosas.

Eso pensaba él, y tenía razón para pensar en todo aquello… pero a la vez, era tan ciego, que no se había percatado que la chica que tenía frente suyo era _ella _, tanto ella como él habían esperado reencontrarse, y ahora que habían tenido la oportunidad de volverse a ver… ninguno sabía quién era el otro que despertaba esas emociones nunca antes experimentadas en ellos mismo; era cierto, habían cambiado, cada uno había continuado con su vida esperando al otro, habían vivido más cosas, ya habían crecido… pero algo que había permanecido intacto en cada uno de ellos, era aquella inocencia que tanto los caracterizaba, después de todo aún seguían siendo ese par de niños que hace ya tiempo, se habían conocido.

La levantó en sus brazos y buscó desesperadamente la posta médica, lugar que no encontró con mucha facilidad, sujetó los anteojos caídos en el suelo por su culpa y los guardó por un momento en su bolsillo para poder cargar con toda la facilidad posible a aquella chica de cabello castaño.

Por medio de unas señas atrajo la atención de sus compañeros del juego, se encontraba a una no tan corta distancia, hasta que logró atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Chicos! ¡Sigan sin mí, la voy a llevar a una posta médica!- dijo ya con ella bien sujeta en sus brazos, no esperó respuesta de los chicos ya se había girado y corría con ella en sus brazos.

-Oye Motomiya, él es el nuevo ¿verdad? – dijo uno de los chicos.

-Si, ¿por qué? – dijo el mencionado sin tomarle importancia.- es mi mejor amigo.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras iba corriendo para recoger el balón.

-… Se nota, los dos son igual de despistados.- dijo el chico que anteriormente había hecho la pregunta, mientras veía a Davis a distancia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo el oji azul sin entender de cabello oscuro-

-¿No te has dado cuenta Ken?- dijo el chico del equipo, Davis caminaba con una gran sonrisa hacia ellos- La posta médica no queda hacia allá- dijo señalando por donde se había ido anteriormente el rubio "sexy"- queda hacia allá – dijo esta vez señalando el lado opuesto.

-¡Oigan chicos, ya hay que jugar!- dijo Davis ya nuevamente con los demás.

-Hai- respondieron todos al unísono y regresaron a su rutinario juego.

-Oye Davis...- Ken quería decirle al de cabellos alborotados del por donde se había ido su amigo nuevo, cosa que no pudo, el juego ya había empezado-

-¡Sujeta la pelota Ichijouji! – dijo otro lanzándole la pelota, no hubo tiempo de platicar; al parecer Takeru se las arreglaría solo.

…..*Con Takeru y Hikari (Suenan tan lindos sus nombres juntos! Cof, cof, prosigamos)*…

El tiempo se le había pasado rápidamente, pudo oír claramente la campana que anunciaba que el receso se había terminado. Pero no podía regresarse así de la nada, dejando sola a aquella chica que por su culpa estaba inconsciente, caminaba sin llegar al destino que tanto esperaba encontrar. Aunque, simplemente pudo haber regresado y dejar a cargo a una persona mayor de la chica, no se lo permitiría, sin darse cuenta quería pasar tiempo con ella, verla a cada momento despertaba en si una gran curiosidad, una curiosidad difícil de explicar…

-Maldición, ¿por qué no visité antes el colegio para al menos saber donde esta cada cosa?...- dijo en un suspiro lleno de cansancio, había visto su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado una hora desde el accidente, cansado quiso sentarse sin soltarla a ella, pero en un descuido suyo cayo al suelo y para que ella no choqué contra el piso, él cambió de posición con ella haciendo que él fuese el que caiga al suelo y ella solo cayese encima suyo, su mano la sujetaba fuertemente provocando un gran acercamiento entre él y ella. Cuando se percató de eso, se pudo todo rojo de la vergüenza, sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cercas, podía sentir la suave respiración de ella lo que le ponía mucho más nervioso. Pero se sorprendió al ver como ella empezaba a abrir esos bellos ojos calmadamente. Al ver la cercanía que tenía en ese momento con aquel chico la hizo ponerse demasiado nerviosa levantándose enseguida. – Yo….yo… no es lo que pensabas. – dijo él muy nervioso.

-¿E..entonces que hacías?- dijo ella aún con el rostro que parecía un completo tomate.

-Por favor no pienses que intenté aprovecharme de ti, sería incapaz.- la miraba con cara de súplica, cosa que la puso más nerviosa a ella, despertar y ver frente a sus ojos esos bellos ojos color cielo la había puesto… era una sensación inexplicable.

-¡Kari! ¿Estás…- la chica de grandes anteojos y cabello morado se les quedó mirando sorprendida.

-Yo…Yolei…- dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco, su mejor amiga puso una cara picarona, eso solo significaba malas cosas.

-Oh… creo que interrumpo, mejor los dejo solos.- Yolei estaba a punto de alejarse, pero se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a ellos.- Me hubiesen dicho que tenían una cita… asi ya no hubiese interrumpido.

-No….no , piensas mal- dijo el chico negando rápidamente.

-Asi es Yolei, él fue el que me ayudó, porque me desmaye creo…- dijo Kari intentando recordar un poco de lo sucedido.

-¡Exacto! – dijo Takeru riendo nerviosamente con Kari- Aunque… yo fui el causante de tu desmayo.

-¿Ahh?- dijo Kari sin entender.

-Que yo… te tiré el balón de básquet en la cabeza y estoy realmente arrepentido, disculpa-

-¿Sólo era por eso?...- dijo ella un poco desanimada.

-Si, ¿por qué más sería?-

-Nada… olvida lo que dije.-

-No les creo nada, tú- dijo señalándolo Yolei a él- ¿por qué no la llevaste a enfermería?

-Lo intenté… pero me perdí.- dijo el ruborizado.

-Haber… tu! –dijo esta vez señalando a Kari- que hacías caminando por allí.- tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara, ella sabía porque su mejor amiga estaba allí parada.

-Yo… solo pasaba.- Yolei solo dio un bufido al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Y por qué estaban tan rojos cuando llegué?- al ver la cara llena de nervios por parte de los dos, nuevamente sonrió - ¿Ahh, por qué?

-Porque…- dijeron los dos al unísono. Yolei rio al ver a esos dos pensativos, vio como Kari se ponía más roja cada vez que veía al chico que tenía al lado, lo que le causó mucha gracia a Yolei, hasta que se percató que al parecer Kari llegaría al punto del desmayo.

-Bueno ya no los atormentó.- dijo sonriendo- será mejor que vallas a tu salón- dijo Yolei señalando a Takeru.

-¿Y ella?- dijo Takeru refiriéndose a Kari.

-¿Te preocupas?- dijo curiosamente la peli morada causando un gran sonrojo en los dos más jóvenes.

-¡Yolei!- recibió un gran regaño por parte de Kari, dio un suspiro y Takeru se alejo dando un simple _hasta luego _y luego ya se alejó.

-Valla Kari… lo tienes a tus pies amiga- dijo ella riendo.

-Eso no es cierto.- la castaña se había puesto más nerviosa por el comentario de su amiga.- En… ¿En verdad piensas eso? –dijo con una leve sonrisa ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Desde ahora recibirás los tips de amor de tu mejor amiga, la doctora amor amor!- dijo Yolei sonriendo.

-Si claro Doctora amor amor, primero soluciona tus problemas amorosos, ¿quiéres?- dijo Kari riendo mientras provocaba esta vez un sonrojo en la de anteojos.

-Pronto lo tendré a mis pies… ¡pronto Ken sera mío! – dijo ella con una voz malévola.- Mientras tanto te ayudaré a ti, tu caso es más grave, tus síntomas demuestran que estás enamorada.

-….- Kari nuevamente se había sonrojado mientras su mejor la veía con dulzura.

-Tranquila… todo va a salir bien, ¿Ok?- Kari la miró y le sonrió, en el resto del camino al salón de clases hablaron tranquilamente como todos los días, era por esa misma razón que eran mejores amigas estando en grados distintos, siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y en todo momento. Eso, sin duda era la base de su gran amistad.

* * *

**Etto… me quedó algo corto, no? Bueno, de todas maneras sabía que tenía que actualizar, asi que espero que les halla gustado y por fa dejen un review, si? Me encantan leerlos.**

**Arigato! Los leo en el próximo capítulo de este humilde fic!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya sé, ya sé… ¿sin excusa verdad? Pero les juro que me quedé en blanco, no se me venía ninguna idea de cómo continuarlo hasta que… bueno, hasta que recibí mi review nº 26 y la persona que lo escribió me hizo dar cuenta de que en verdad, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar, había abandonado prácticamente mis fics. ****Bueno ya no los canso.**

**Disclaimer: Digimon es única propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Simple atracción?**

Había bastado solo cinco semanas, cinco semanas que realmente me hicieron pensar mucho acerca de mis sentimientos. Preferí no contárselo a Yolei, porque es más que seguro que ella, o mejor dicho "la reina de corazones" apodo que decidí ponerle y que realmente a ella no le molesta, me hubiese dicho que estaba pensando en estupideces, si, tal vez sonaba duro, pero cuando se trata de temas relacionados con el amor, realmente mi mejor amiga se volvía toda una fiera. Tal vez ella piense que yo me muero por ese tal Takeru… pero, tal y como lo dije, tal vez no sea nada fuera del otro mundo, todos los adolescentes sienten atracción hacia alguien alguna vez y no creo ser yo la excepción, ya que realmente eso no es amor, simplemente…. Es que te sientes atraída hacia alguien sin siquiera esperarlo, algo repentino por así llamarlo. Me di una última mirada al espejo asegurándome que todo esté en orden, tal vez no sea la chica más linda de todo el Universo, ni de todo el planeta, no… ni siquiera de este país, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera soy la chica más bonita de mi salón, pero en fin, eso realmente ni siquiera importa ¿verdad? Takeru se sigue sentando a mi costado, no voy a negar de que cada vez que lo veo acercarse, siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho ¿eso es a lo que llaman amor? Sonará frío pero…. No quiero estar enamorada y mucho menos de una persona de la cual yo misma sé que nunca me hará caso, por lo que nunca me verá de la misma manera en la que yo lo miro. Takeru Takaishi ni me habla… Yolei siempre me anima a que me le acerque y más cuando está en los recesos practicando basketball, por la expresión de alegría que tiene en su rostro, me he llegado a dar cuenta de que es su deporte preferido; últimamente he estado evitando mirarlo, y si bien algunas veces solo me conformo con oír su suave voz, aunque sea con preguntas mías nada de fuera de lo normal como: ¿Tienes otro lápiz que me prestes? Y él solo se limita a responderme con un simple "aquí tienes" sin siquiera dirigirme esa cálida mirada, que ya incluso me parece hasta ridículo fijarme en alguien al cual no le llamo ni un poquito la atención ya que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme. He llegado a pensar, que tal vez sea una simple atracción lo que siento por él, si yo no le hablo, no creo que él lo haga y mejor, que ahora recién lo conozco, me olvido de una vez por todas de él, no quiero llegar realmente a enamorarme, ya que sé que ese sentimiento solo logrará hacerme sufrir con el paso del tiempo. Me he propuesto en olvidarlo y de verdad estoy intentando hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, lástima que aún no puedo evitar mirarlo cuando juega el basketball, ya que es en ese momento cuando tiene una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sinceramente, a mi parecer, parece un ángel caído del cielo; claro que eso sin contar, como se ve endemoniadamente sexy luego de cada partido, al ver en esos momentos siento que mi rostro toma mil colores por más raro que suene y aunque yo no sea como las otras chicas que corren hacia él ofreciéndole toallas como si su vida dependiese de eso, simplemente yo me dignaba a observarlo a la distancia por más empujones que recibiese de Yolei para que me acercase. Voy a intentar evitarlo…. No es que él se me acerque, simplemente yo intentaré dejar de mirarlo, dejar de hablarle y todo aquello que tenga que ver en algo relacionado con el, no lo odio, por supuesto que no, simplemente intentaré evitar que ese sentimiento que crece en mí deje de existir y quien sabe… tal vez en un futuro él y yo seamos grandes amigos, realmente no sé, pero de algo si estoy segura, Takeru Takaishi serás arrancado de una buena vez de mi corazón para que cada vez no siga entrando más y más en el… también el día de hoy voy a hablar de estoy con Yolei, para que deje de insistirme en que me acerque a él, estoy segura, que como ella es mi mejor amiga sabrá entenderme a la perfección.

-¡Kari baja a tomar tu desayuno! – luego de darme una última mirada, me dispongo a salir de mi habitación.

-¡Ya voy papá!- acomodo mis anteojos y empiezo a caminar por el pasadizo de mi casa, que a pesar de no ser de lo más grande, está correctamente ordenado. Suelto un hondo suspiro al notar la misma rutina de todos los días… hombres… ¿cuándo crecerán?

-¡Hey! ¡Papá te dije que los tocinos eran míos! – me siento en silencio en mi sitio y me dispongo a comer viendo el espectáculo de todos los días, siempre pasaba lo mismo, mi padre discutía por la comida con mi hermano "mayor", pero no cabe admitir que la escena se hace simplemente graciosa. Ya veo a quien salió mi hermano mayor…jeje.

-¡Lo siento, pero yo tenía más derecho sobre ellos! ¡Ya que después de todo fui yo el que lo cocinó! – "jijiji" rio interiormente, mi padre a veces parece un niño pequeño.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo preparé un tocino para cada uno y TU te acabas de comer el mío! ¡Yo los preparé! – me pregunto que le responderá mi papá… me muero de ganas.

-¡A pues con razón que sabían tan mal!-

-Jajaja.- no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de los dos "bebés" de mi hogar. Tai me mira de manera desafiante, por lo que llama mi atención. Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, mi hermanito mayor ya se había robado el tocino que hace unos segundos había estado en mi plato.- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme ese tocino en este preciso momento Taichi Yagami!

-Y si no quiero… ¿qué me va a hacer la hime del hogar? –dijo Tai mirándome de manera desafiante… no debió meterse conmigo… no debió.

-¡Oh…! ¡Créeme que te arrepentirás! ¡"Hermanito"!- Por la cara de terror que vi en el rostro de mi hermano, pude darme cuenta de que se percató en el tonito de mi voz, es que a veces hay que ser así… jeje, es una táctica que aprendí de Yolei, al parecer si funciona.

-B-bueno, -oigo su voz titubear y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, sé que le he puesto nervioso. Río interiormente.- solo te lo devolveré porque me das pena…jeje.- Tai pone mi tocino en donde tuvo que permanecer desde un principio y sonrío al saber que la victoria la tuve yo.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso yo he quedado pintado? – Es cierto, mi papá, me olvidé por completo de mi padre.

-¿Tu has oído algo Kari?- Tai me mira cómplicemente, eso significa… ¡que es hora de molestar a papá!

-No, yo no he oído nada Tai.- Al estilo de los Yagami, devoro mi desayuno en un 2x3.- Bueno, ya vámonos.

-Aja.- Tai camina delante y yo le sigo.

-Par de niños insolentes, ni siquiera se despiden de su padre.- jaja papá me da tanta risa, en seguida Tai y yo nos giramos y vamos corriendo para abrazar a papá, ya que después de todo, él sabía que lo hacíamos para molestarle. Tras una despedida fuimos directo a la escuela.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Minutos después*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*desde la perspectiva de Takeru (POVS TAKERU)

-…- Doy una mirada rápida hacia mi costado… no ha llegado…¿le habrá sucedido algo? Ella no suele llegar tarde…-

-¡Hey sex-symbol!- doy un suspiro de fastidio.

-Davis, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?- sé que lo hace para burlarse y el muy a mi pesar se atreve a reírse en mi cara.

-Pero si solo lo digo porque es la verdad. ¿Acaso no eres un chico muy deseado por muchas? –Davis me mira con expresión de burla… nuevamente lo está haciendo, él muy bien sabe que no me gusta que me llame así. Bien… si mi mejor amigo baka quiere jugar así…así jugaremos.

-Sólo estás celoso.- muestro una sonrisa arrogante, tanto como a mi me desespera ese apodo que él me puso, a él le desespera mi "sonrisita" que es así como él le llama, sonrisa que me tomó años perfeccionarla, si, así es, "perfeccionarla", créanme que con el paso del tiempo unos tienen muchos rivales y la mejor manera de desafiarlos es con esta sonrisa, Matt me la enseñó y aunque al principio no quería usar esta "arma secreta", con el paso de los años me vi obligado a aprenderla. Davis no es ningún rival mío… bueno, en parte sí, es mi mejor amigo-rival, aunque es muy divertido, solemos estar en rivalidad para jugar podría decirse, pero yo sé que él detesta esta sonrisa, por esa simple razón la uso. Para molestar a mi mejor amigo.

-Deja de mostrar esa sonrisita ¿quieres?- me dijo con los brazos entrelazados el uno con el otro y al parecer molesto.

-Está bien…está bien.-

-¡Lo volviste a hacer!-

-¡Yo no hice nada!-

-¡Mentiroso, has vuelto a mostrar esa sonrisa arrogante!-

-No es cierto.

-Si-

-No-

-Si- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos con completa seriedad…3….2….1….

-Jajajaja.- empezamos a reír, al parecer, como los viejos tiempos…

-Jajaja, no has cambiado Takeru, aún sigues cediendo ante mis miradas.- dijo Davis sonriendo con superioridad.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué yo cedí? Tu eres el que siempre empieza riendo.- jaja debo admitirlo, es muy divertido discutir con Davis.

-No es cierto-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Buenos días alumnos, perdón por la demora, pero ahora sin contratiempos, empezaremos la clase.- Davis y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia el frente, viendo a la "profesora sensual de lindas caderas y cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado" como dice Davis.

-¿Sabías que te ves patético?- digo negando avergonzadamente con la cabeza, al ver que Davis está en completo estado de idiota enamorado.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué acaso no vez que esta profesora tiene hermo…-

-Si, si, si lo que sea, Davis ¿sabías que ella está casada?- río al ver como Davis está al parecer llorando.

-Rayos…¿por qué siempre las mas bonitas están casadas?- jajaja, definitivamente, Davis… siempre será Davis.

-Haber ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y usted señor Motomiya, regrese a su sitio.- se me había olvidado que la profesora ya estaba en el salón.

-Que renegona…si usted está más vieja que yo "señora" - escucho decir en un murmullo a Davis, le metí leves codazos en el codo para que se callara, suerte que la profesora no escuchó…. y pensar que hace unos minutos babeaba por ella. Davis regresa de mala gana a su sitio, porque yo me siento al lado de Yagami… verdad… ¿le habrá sucedido algo? Debo de dejar de preocu…

-…- empiezo a oír como, al parecer dos personas estás hablando, no, hablando no, "gritando" fuera del salón y al parecer no fui el único que se dio cuenta de esto pequeño detalle, la profesora, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia dibujada en su rostro se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe esperando recibir alguna explicación. Realmente hubiese esperado ver a cualquier persona menos a ella.

-¡Señorita Yagami! – no es que conozca del todo a Yagami Hikari, aquella chica callada que se sienta a mi costado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sino que simplemente, se nota que es una chica que se esfuerza en lograr sus objetivos y puedo deducir esto al ver como la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa atenta a la clase, cosa incluso difícil hasta para mí, porque a pesar de que yo sea un chico de buenas calificaciones, cuando me aburro, me aburro y me distraigo con la primera tontería que vea frente a mis ojos. A veces cuando estoy aburrido, puedo notar la mirada de Yagami sobre mi, supongo que debe ser solo parte de mi imaginación…¿verdad?

-No dijiste que está profesora se…- dijo en un susurro, lástima que su supuesto susurro fue demasiado audible para todos.

-¿Con quién está hablando?-

-Con…- giró su rostro hacia su lado derecho, al parecer para señalar quien era la persona con la que conversaba, alcé la mirada intentando ver quien era, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no ver a nadie a su lado.- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde te has metido? ¡Yolei!- la profesora soltó un gran suspiro.

-Ya decía yo… Hikari Yagami tenía que parecerse a su hermano mayor. –yo no sé quien será el hermano de ella, pero al parecer, es alguien algo despistado, porque es así como en estos momentos se está comportando Kari. ¿Kari? Pero qué rayos… ¿desde cuándo la llamo así?

-Disculpe profesora, prometo que no volverá a suceder.- tras hacer una leve reverencia, se acomodó esos grandes anteojos que lleva puestos, anteojos que cubren ver ese bello color de ojos en los que me he perdido ya más de una vez… sus anteojos no impiden ver sus ojos, pero por alguna razón uno más bien mira con curiosidad esos anteojos únicos y no se percata en la belleza de esos ojos de un bello color entre caramelo y marrón, yo si vi sus ojos y pude percatarme de la gran belleza que posee, todo aquel día en el que se desmayo por el "pequeño" accidente que yo provoqué. Antes que me diese cuenta, Hikari ya se encontraba sentada a mi costada, giré mi rostro para poder observarla y nuevamente estaba atenta a la clase, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha observándola directamente a ella, "grave error", ella me dirigió una mirada entre confundida y sonrojada, al ver esos bellos ojos mirándome directamente no pude evitar ponerme nervioso y por ser muy torpe moví mi brazo derecho haciendo que mi cabeza se diese un gran golpe contra la carpeta.

-Jajaja.- oigo reír a ella al ver la torpeza que acababa de cometer, me sonrojé avergonzado… ¿qué me estaba pasando?

*-*-*-*-*-*- Fin povs de Takeru*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Pov Hikari*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Jajaja- si bien al verlo me ponía un poco nerviosa, al menos podía decir que intentaba superar este problemita y creo que lo estoy logrando, me sorprendí demasiado al ver como Takeru me miraba, tal vez quería un lápiz o…¿quién sabe? Lo enfrenté con mi mirada y lo miré directamente, cosa de la que incluso yo misma me sorprendí y no pude evitar reír al ver como al parecer lo puse nervioso, acabo de darme cuenta de que Takeru Takaishi también puede ser un bromista, y cabe decir, uno de los más torpes.

*-*-*-*-*-povs Takeru -.-U*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-**-*povs Takeru-.-U*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-….- Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, la profesora estaba frente a toda la clase, pese a eso, para mí ella en estos momentos no existía, no porque estuviese observando a Kari, no, no, sino que desde hace unas cuantas semanas no puedo evitar pensar que ella en un principio no dejaba de mirarme y ahora, apenas y me mira cuando realmente es necesario… me he dado cuenta de algo, sé que soy egoísta pero… me gusta que ELLA me mire, no entiendo el por que quiero eso…. Estoy confundido ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Tiene algo que ver esa niña que conocí hace años en todo esto? No lo sé…. Tal vez algo en ella atrae mi atención, tal vez… necesito aclara mis dudas, necesito acercarme más a ella, ¿pero cómo hacer eso sin parecer un acosador? Miró pensativo hacia un costado cuando escucho esas palabras milagrosas-

-Ahora, hagan parejas en esta clase para hacer este trabajo- al escuchar eso me doy cuenta de que era justo lo que necesitaba para acercarme a ella, veo como los demás compañeros del salón se miran entre si buscando a su pareja con la mirada, una gran cantidad de chicas giran a verme al igual que…¿Davis? Bueno… esto sonó raro debo admitirlo. Creo que la profesora odia vernos a mi y a Davis juntos, porque apenas vio como Davis se me acercaba, al parecer ella cambio de planes.- Para que no se junten con sus "amiguitos" solo para jugar y no hacer nada en toda la clase, el trabajo en parejas tendrá que ser de un chico y una chica.- nuevamente siento esa mirada de ellas sobre mí (mis compañeras de salón), un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, pareciera que me están devorando con la mirada…- veo como pese a lo dicho por la profesora, Davis se me acerca con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-No soy gay- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir al verlo pararse a mi lado. Al momento de soltar una carcajada.

-Idiota no he vendido por eso- Davis me mira molesto, y yo me río a anchas en su cara.- No te burles…¿ahora con quién hago este trabajo? – Davis recorre con su mirada a cada una de las chicas del salón.

-Jeje, pareces un pervertido buscando novia.-

-No molestes, sólo dices eso porque tiene a todas las chicas bajo tus pies.-

-Pero yo no estoy tan desesperado como tú- un momento…. ¡es la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Yagami que sea mi pareja!...eso también sonó raro…. Tal y como lo supuse, Hikari también se encuentra buscando pareja, estoy a punto de acercármele cuando una chica viene corriendo hacia mi preguntándome si tenía pareja, con una sonrisa fingida tuve que mentir y decirle que ya tenía con quien hacer este trabajo, la chica se fue decepcionada y veo como otra se me acerca rápido, ¡Demonios! A este paso no llegaré a hacer este trabajo con ella, y así, cuando me di cuenta, era el único sin pareja, busque a Yagami con la mirada y me sorprendí que había hecho grupo con ¡Davis! No puedo creerlo…tuve que resignarme y busqué a alguien que no tenga pareja, tal vez si Catalina estuviese en mi salón no estaría pasando por esto… ¡Fabuloso! Todos ya tienen pareja, excepto yo.

-Joven Takaishi, ¿no tiene pareja? –niego nerviosamente con la cabeza. La profesora al ver que ya todos tenían pareja simplemente me dijo que me junte a cualquier grupo, veo como Kari está conversando amenamente con Davis… no sé porque esto me molesta. Con paso lento me acerco a ellos, al parecer interrumpí su "conversación".

-¡Takeru! ¿Qué sucede?- Davis me mira, al parecer a estado tan metido en su plática que ni sabe que me quedé sin grupo, Kari también me mira de la misma manera, de una manera confundida.

-Me quedé sin grupo…- dijo en un susurro, una amplia sonrisa es notoria en el rostro de Davis.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- dijo él sonriendo ampliamente, bien sé que me ha escuchado.

-Que me quedé sin grupo…- nuevamente lo dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices? Habla más fuerte- es un hecho, Davis me quiere sacar de mis casillas.

-Entonces quieres hacer grupo con nosotros, ¿verdad?- la dulce voz de Kari me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Hikari! Arruinaste la broma.- dijo Davis con un aparente puchero. Río al ver como Kari le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Si quiero hacer equipo con ustedes, ¿puedo?- dije.

-Claro.- la oigo decir a ella con un bello sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa, yo correspondí el gesto de la misma manera.

-Tierra llamando a par de tortoloooos ¿me escuchan? Por si no lo saben tenemos un trabajo que presentar en esta clase- desperté de ese trance en el que había caído sin darme cuenta al escuchar la dulce y melodiosa voz de Hikari.

-S-si, creo que ya es hora de empezar.- saca un libro y se pone a leer, se ve tan concentrada que nuevamente no puedo evitar dejar de observarla. Pero alguien me está observando… dirijo mi mirada al frente y veo como Davis me mira con una sonrisa amplia como queriendo decir mucho sin poder decir algo. No perderé mi tiempo intentando descifrar el por qué de esa sonrisa… saco mi libro, y de la misma manera me dispongo a leer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Povs normal*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-No povs -.-U*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-…"Te gusta"…- fue lo único que pensó Davis al ver a su amigo. Tras dar un hondo suspiro, al igual que sus dos compañeros, se puso a leer.

…..Continuará…..

* * *

**Ok…. No sé por qué no subí el fic si ya tenía el capi terminado hace unos días. Gomene! Soy una demorona y lo acepto, ¬¬ créanme, ya más de uno me lo ha dicho. No tenía ideas para continuarlo, pero espero que de todas maneras no se hallan olvidado de este fic T-T La vez que recibí el último review de este fic, simplemente me puse a escribir a escribir y a escribir y sin darme cuenta, ya había terminado el capi. Sé que este capítulo no ha sido muy relevante, pero ya se pueden dar cuenta de que Takeru siente una atracción hacia Kari, pero ahora es ella la que intenta olvidarlo por lo que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles. Espero que les halla gustado el capi.**

**Estoy muy agradecida con sus reviews, me hacen sentir feliz **

**Bye! Cuídanse!**

**No se olviden de dejar un review onegaiii!**


End file.
